


Redeeming Virtue

by Pikuna



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Redemption, Some Humor, Stricklander moves into the Lake residence and he and Draal become roommates of some sort, Trust Issues, in the middle of what I imagine is season two, post season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: Jim has successfully rescued Enrique and a lot of other human babies from the Darklands, but wasn't able to kill Gunmar. Now back into his world the attacks on him and his friends from the Changelings have increased immensely. In his attempt to save himself from the same attacks, Stricklander suggests Jim an alliance and offers his knowledge about the Changelings and Gunmar. Despite the initial distrust, Stricklander proofs to be a reliable ally and starts to enjoy being a member of the Trollhunters. Still he doesn't even dare to talk to the person he cares the most for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my try on a redemption story for Stricklander and his chance to get back with Barbara.  
> It got more depth than I had planned had first, but that's not unusual for me.  
> This story is obviously written before season two was aired, so there are a lot of headcanons and assumptions from my side on how things could have proceed after the final of season one.  
> I really hope you guys will enjoy it.

A fresh summer breeze was dancing over Arcadia on this Saturday night. The people enjoyed their free time, relishing the sense of no responsibility for the next hours in their peaceful city. Or at least they thought it was peaceful.

For once, _just for once_ , Jim had hoped to have a relaxing evening with no fighting or whatsoever. He had planned to meet with Claire, Blinky, Vendel and a few other Trolls in one of the Trollmarket pubs, have a drink and just talk. But just when he and Claire had stepped into the pub they got the information that a Stalkling was flying over the bridge to Trollmarket, seemingly fighting with someone. Since Jim knew it was no fun to be attacked by this creature, he and Claire decided to help that poor fellow who had become it's target. 

Claire had summoned a portal to the canal under the bridge so they would be there in time. As soon as they jumped out of it, Jim summoned his armor and held his sword at ready, looking around for signs of the flying Troll.

"So, what exactly is...a  _Stalkling_?" Claire asked him, preparing herself for whatever their opponent was. 

"It's...basically a vulture Troll that stalks it's prey. It's the worst since it can be out in the sun. The only good thing about is that it will attack it's target only if the person is alone." he explained and walked towards the bridge, always on high alert. 

"Huh, the name Stalkling seems very fitting then," she remarked and now focused her eyes on the sky. 

Jim made a noise of agreement. "Too right. Was once chased by such a beast. That was no walk in the park." There was nothing in the sky, so he walked under the bridge. He was a bit confused. Didn't the reports said there was a fight up here? Maybe the Stalkling had vanished when they had come to the scene, but where was it's target?

"You were chased by such a thing?" Clara's question jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned around to answer her.

"Yeah, Bular had sent it after me. Had grabbed me and flew with me into the stratosphere." He crouched down to look at a few stones that obviously were smashed out of the construction of the bridge. "I would be a pile of sludge, if AAARRRGGHH!!! hadn't-," Jim stopped mid-sentence, his face turned into a pained grimace. After all these weeks it still hurt him to thing about the loss of the gentle giant who was always there to help them. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked to his side he saw the comforting smile of Claire. His own corners of the mouth went up a little bit, but then he heard the sound of crumbling stone and claws scratching over metal. His vigilance came back with full force and he jumped to his feet to be prepared for an attack, as did Claire when she tightened the grip around her staff. 

Someone jumped over the beams above their heads. Someone with wings, but far smaller than the ones from a Stalkling. And it had a humanoid body. 

The Trollhunters aimed their weapon at the being, ready to block an attack that never came. Instead the being jumped to the far end of the bridge, vanishing into the shadows of it. For a second there was silence, until there was a sound of stone slamming against stone and something fell to the ground. 

"The Stalkling!" Jim could recognize it's form and the glowing eyes immediately.

The creature shook itself and then spotted the two humans. With a screech it set of into the air and darted towards them, it's claws ahead for an attack. Jim was able to block the claws, but the strength of the Stalkling pushed him over the ground, away from the bridge and gave him no opportunity to start a counter attack. Only when Claire sent a magic bolt against the beast it eased it's attack and Jim was able to strike out with his sword. He had aimed for the chest, but since the Stalkling tried to fly away he slashed through it's right wing. That was enough to disable the flying creature and it shrieked in pure rage. Now scrambling over the ground, it launched itself into a fully-body attack at Jim. He held is sword up again to block it again, but before the Stalkling was able to scratch him it shrieked again, this time more in pain than in rage.

Confused the Trollhunter watched how the creature slowly turned to stone and when it slumped to the ground it disintegrated into thousand pieces. Just before that happened, Jim had noticed the knives stick out of it's back. What the hell was going on?

"Jim, are you alright?" Claire's concerned voice came closer, until she stood right beside him and inspected him for any damage.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," he quickly reassured her, his eyes still on the pieces of the Stalkling.

Satisfied with this answer, she also looked at the stones. "What just happened?"

"If I only knew," Jim commented and poked the remains with his sword.

"Ah, so the Trollhunter does indeed follow every call for help, no matter who it is."

Both teenagers jumped at the sudden voice that came from the bridge. It was the someone with the wings, for he jumped from the beams and glided down in front of them.

Jim's eyes went wide.

The wings were new. But he recognized that green skin, the horns and the yellow eyes. 

"You!" he said more in surprise than actual anger that started to boil up in him. 

"Hello, young Atlas. It's such a delight to see you again," Stricklander greeted him with an elegant bow and a smirk that was far too pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this prologue is a bit bumpy, but I didn't want to stretch it too much and gave the end some dramatic touch.


End file.
